Enter the Slayers Universe
by linainverse2005
Summary: A girl dressed as Lina Inverse for Halloween is dumped into the world of the Slayers and meets up with Zel... (Finished)
1. Halloween

Chapter 1- Halloween  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own slayers, no matter how much I wish I did.   
  
Note: Well, finally being true to my name, I'm writing a Slayers fic!! This fic takes place after Try.   
  
  
"Come on, Meg. You're fifteen. Just getting candy for Halloween is boring. We gotta do something... scarier!" giggled Kate evilly.  
Meg sighed. "Yeah, but going into a closed off, not to mention supposedly haunted cave that nobody's ever come out of isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
"Then what did you have in mind, Lina Inverse?" asked Katie.  
Meg chuckled. She had dressed up as Lina Inverse for Halloween, and Meg was dressed as Filia. Meg had even used temporary dye to turn her blonde hair into the same reddish color that Lina had. "I don't know, Filia."  
"I'll give you my candy if you go in."  
"Why don't you go in?"  
"Because you're not offering me candy."  
"Hey! Meg! Katie! There you are," called Meg's brother, Matt.  
"Uh, hi, Matt," said Meg to her older sibling.  
"What are you doing by the haunted cave?" he asked.   
"I could ask you the same thing, Trunks," said Meg. Her brother was of course dressed as Trunks.  
"Well, Lina. I was looking for you."  
"Meg was just about to go into the cave," said Katie.  
"Untrue," said Meg.  
Matt laughed. "I'll give you my candy if you go in," he said.  
"And I will give you mine," said Katie.  
Meg considered a minute, then shrugged. "Two bags of candy. How can I resist?" she said, taking their candy. "I'm off!" she said, walking into the cave.  
  
Ten minutes later she was still going further into the cave. She pointed her flashlight at the walls. Nothing unusually, let alone scary. Meg saw a light ahead. The other end of the cave? Could be. She was curious as to where this cave came out. She increased her speed and walked toward the light. Her flashlight flickered, and faded out. She flipped the switch a couple of times, with no result. The only light was the one that was ahead of her. She ran toward it. She knew that she'd never be able to find her way out of the cave otherwise. Suddenly she stopped. Why would there be a light at the end when it was night outside?  
Meg didn't like this one bit. Suddenly, the light went out. Now Meg was in pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She walked toward the wall with one had extended, the other clutching the three bags of candy. She was hoping she could feel her way along the wall to the outside. She walked toward the wall for awhile. She knew she should have felt the wall by now. She kept walking. Suddenly, she was falling. In the darkness, she must have walked off some sort of cliff. After that thought, Meg lost consciousness.   
  
  
Alright, I know Ch.1 was short, but hey, it was a good place to end the chapter.   



	2. In the World of the Slayers

Chapter 2- In the World of the Slayers  
  
Zelgadiss was walking on a path through the woods. It had been almost a year since he had parted company with Lina and the gang, and he still hadn't found a cure. Part of him was beginning to wonder if he would ever find a cure. He was headed to Seirunne. Last he head, Lina and the gang were staying there. Maybe they'd found something...  
Zel heard something. He looked to his right, into the woods. It sounded like something fell. Quietly, he walked off the path to see what had made the noise. He pushed some brush aside, and was shocked at what he saw. On a small patch of grass, a girl was laying unconscious. But not just any girl, it was Lina!  
"Lina!" he said, bending down by the unconscious figure. He gently lifted her head. She groaned a little and opened her eyes. For awhile she didn't say anything, then she muttered, "I must be dreaming."  
"Dreaming? Lina, is something wrong?"   
The girl blinked, confused. "I'm not Lina."  
"What?" asked Zel.  
The girl got to her feet. "My name is Meg."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you look just like a girl I used to know..."  
"Lina Inverse?" said Meg.  
"So you've heard of her?" asked Zel.   
"You have no idea," said Meg, shaking her head.  
Zelgadiss realized that he did not have his hood on. Usually he traveled without it, unless he went into town. Hastily he put it over his head.  
"Oh, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry," said Meg.  
Zel shook his head. "What was that noise?" he asked, changing the subject.  
Meg blinked. "Noise?"  
"Like a loud thump. Did you crash?" asked Zel.  
"I guess you could say that. Tell me, were am I?"   
"Well, we're only a few days walk to Seirunne."  
Meg shook her head again. "I am in way over my head."  
"What?"  
"It's a long story, Zel," she said.   
"How do you know my name?" asked Zel immediately.  
Meg sighed and shook her head. "That is a complicated story," she said.  
"I would be interested to hear it," said Zel.  
"Well, first off, I am from another world. It's called Earth. In my world, there's a television show about Lina Inverse, and it's a popular one. I know your name because I watch that show."  
"Television?" asked Zel.  
"I guess you could say that it's like a magic box, that shows pictures, and has sounds at the same time."  
"I think I understand," said Zel thoughtfully. "And that is why you are dressed as Lina?"  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she said.   
"But if you are from another world, how is it you came here?"  
"I don't know. I had always thought magic didn't exist in my world, but apparently it does," she said.   
Zel thought about this for a moment. It did make sense, if she had already known about him, then she would not react to his appearance, even though it probably disturbed her. She was just used to it, from seeing it on this magic box of hers. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
"I don't know."  
Zel considered. "I'll take you to Seirunne. Last I heard Lina was staying there. She may have some ideas. And if not, I'm sure you'll be welcome to stay there."  
"Well, I don't want to be a burden to you..."  
"It'll be fine. I was on my way there anyways."  
Meg sighed. "If you're sure."  
"Let's go," said Zel shortly.  
"Alright."  
After a few minutes of walking in silence, Zel thought of something. "If you know of what happened to Lina and the others, do you know of my cure?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not. But I'm sure there is one."  
Zel remained silent. Meg took time to think. She could hardly believe it, she was here, in the world of the Slayers. She realized that Zel's voice sounded different, not like his English or his Japanese voice. She wasn't really surprised. After all, why would he sound like the voice actors?  
The sun was setting. Meg wondered if they would make camp soon. The dye in her hair was making it stiff and very uncomfortable. She wondered when she'd get a chance to wash it. The hair dye wasn't the only thing making her uncomfortable. She wondered if she should say something. Zel still had his hood on.   
Meg had talked to many people on chat rooms who (apparently) would give their right arm to be in her position. Meg really had no favorite character in Slayers. Katie had a bit of a crush on Xelloss, which was why she dressed up as Filia. Even though Filia and Xelloss were constantly bickering, some people thought they made a good couple. Meg failed to see the logic in that.   
Suddenly, Meg realized something. She had lost her candy! All three bags of it! At least she still had a little bit. She had tucked some jellybeans into the yellow flap on her tunic. She hadn't wanted them to be crushed. She took them out put one in her mouth.   
"Want one?" she said, tilting the bag toward Zel.  
"What are they?" he asked.  
"Candy," she said. "Jellybeans," she added.  
He took one and put it in his mouth.  
"Good?" asked Meg.  
He nodded.   
"Take more if you like," she said, eating another.  
He declined any more jellybeans. They walked in silence toward the sunset.  
  
To be Continued...  
  



	3. Naughty Spring

Chapter 3- Naughty Spring  
  
"We should make camp now," said Zel. The sun had set about an hour ago, and it was dark.   
"Alright."  
They went off the trail and found a clearing. Zel got wood and soon had a small fire going. "There's a hot spring over in that diretion," he said pointing. "If you need to wash up."  
"I take it you've been here before?" asked Meg.  
"Several times."  
Meg nodded. She walked in the direction he had pointed. She soon found the spring, far enough away so that he wouldn't see her. She took off the costume and stepped in. It felt good. She ducked under and began washing the dye out of her hair.   
The bushes in front her rustled. She lowered herself deeper into the water. "Zel?" she asked nervously. The bushed rustled again and four bandits stepped out. "Shit," she muttered.   
"Why don't you come on outta that water baby?" asked one of them.   
"Not on your life, snot for brains," retored Meg hautily.  
"Ooooh. Fiesty ain't she?"  
"Get the hell outta here!" yelled Meg, hoping that Zel would hear.  
The bandits just laughed.   
"GO AWAY!" screamed Meg, as loud as she could. She didn't want to call for Zel directly, because that may ruin his chance for a surprise attack on the bandits.   
One of the bandits took a step toward her. "Now, nymph, come on outta your spring and show some us a good time." he said.  
"Like hell I'm a nymph you blanking blankedy blank!!" screamed Meg. The bandits hesitated. Those blanks weren't exactly blank!  
One of the bandits fell over. Then another, and another, so that there was only one bandit left standing. "What the....?" he began. And then he, too, fell over. Zelgadiss stepped out from behind the bushes. "Meg, you're bleeding!" he said.   
Meg looked around and realized the dye from her hair had turned the water around her red. She imagined her face was just as red. "I'm not bleeding! Please leave now," she said.  
Zel looked confused, but he went back to the campsite. Meg finished her bath, got dressed and joined him. "Zel, that red in the water was-"  
"I know, it's that time of the month," he said, blushing slightly.  
"NO!" yelled Meg, kicking Zel in the shin. She regretted it immediatly. "Ow!!" She sat down. She rubbed her injured foot. "I forgot you were made of stone," she said.  
"You.... forgot?" asked Zel skeptically.  
"Yes. And about that red in the water, that was from my hair. I washed out dye."  
"I didn't notice that your hair had changed."  
"You didn't notice that I was blonde?" Now it was Meg's turn to be skeptical.  
"It's hard to see with the hood on."  
"Then take it off. It isn't as if I've never seen you're face," said Meg matter-of-factly.  
Zel hesitated, and then took off the hood.   
"See? It's not so bad," said Meg.  
"Me having my hood off or you seeing my face?" asked Zel, in a tone that suggested he was a bit annoyed.  
"Neither," said Meg.  
Zel remained silent.  
"Hello, there," called a voice.  
Meg turned to see who was speaking. "Xelloss!" she said, somewhat annoyed.  
The trickster priest waved, walked over, and sat down by the campfire. "So, how is everyone doing tonight?" he asked. His voice, like Zel's, didn't sound like his Japanese voice, or (thank god!) his American voice. Xelloss wasn't exactly one of Meg's favorite Slayers characters.  
"I'm not even going to bother asking what you're doing here, because I already know the answer," said Meg.  
"And why do you know the answer?" asked Xelloss.   
Meg surpressed a smile. The mozoku had fallen right into her trap. "Sore wa himitsu desu," she said.  
Xelloss looked slightly annoyed at having his favorite phrase used against him.  
Meg was tempted to ask how long he had been watching them, or wether he knew that she was from another world, but she knew that he'd just use those four favorite words of his.  
"So, Zelly-kun, please introduce me to your friend," said Xelloss. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that she was Lina."  
Zel seemed annoyed, so Meg introduced herself. "My name's Meg." She explained to Xelloss why she was dressed like Lina. If he was the least bit surprised, he was sure good at hiding it.  
"So... quite a coincidence that you two met, wouldn't you say?" asked Xelloss.  
This made Meg think. There were probably many different dimensions, and she had fallen into one she knew so much about. And she had met one of the handful of people in that dimension that she knew. It did seem like more than a coincidence. But for now Meg decided not to voice her thoughts.  
"I'm going to bed," said Zel, walking to a nearby tree and sitting with his back against it. Meg sat against another tree. Several things kept her up. One; the fact that she had never slept in the wilderness before, and two; she was sure that the mozoku priest was watching her. But despite these things, Meg was asleep withing half an hour.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	4. Meg's Wrath

Note: I'm sorry if there are any inconsistancies in spelling, but as you probably already know, there are about a million and one ways to spell the names of these things.  
  
Chapter 4- Meg's Wrath  
  
Meg woke up a little after dawn. Her whole body felt stiff. She got up and stretched.  
"Good morning!" chirped Xelloss.   
"Morning," replied Meg. She looked around. "Where's Zel?"  
"Fishing," said Xelloss.  
Meg sat down closer to the fire. Whoever said that dawn was the coldest time of day was right. She shivered slightly and wrapped her cape tightly around her.  
"Cold?" asked Xelloss, still smiling.  
Meg shrugged. "A little." She hoped Zel got back soon.  
"So, tell me about yourself," chirped Xelloss.  
"What's there to tell?" she asked, trying to avoid the question. She really hoped Zel got back soon. This mozoku was making her uncomfortable. Which was probably what he was trying to do.  
Xelloss shrugged. "I must admit I am curious about what people in your world think of me," he said, changing the subject slightly.  
Meg considered telling him about the many girls that had crushes on him, but decided against it. "I don't know," she said.  
Xelloss opened his eyes. "Really?" he asked. Meg guessed he was getting tired of her avoiding his questions. Fortunately, Zel was back. He had three good sized fish on a stick. He set the stick in the ground so that the fish were above the fire. "I hope one is enough for you," he said to Meg.  
"Of course! Those are big fish," said Meg.  
"Lina would eat at least ten," commented Xelloss.  
"I'm not Lina," said Meg evenly.  
Xelloss merely smiled. Somehow, Meg wasn't surprised.   
When the finished breakfast, Zelgadiss got up and began walking. Meg followed. Unfortunately, so did Xelloss. "It seems that we are all heading in the same direction," he commented.  
Meg tried to hide her annoyance. She remembered that Xelloss did like the ice cream at Seirunne. That was probably his excuse, even though he was only following them to be his annoying self. Meg had a headache. She rubbed her temples to try and ease the pain.  
"Headache?" asked Xelloss, in a tone that indicated he was trying to get on her nerves.   
"I'm fine," replied Meg coolly. She refused to let that mozoku's tricks work on her. But she wasn't fine. Her headache was getting worse. But she refused to let the pain show. Even though Xelloss probably knew she was in pain. In the distance she saw the city of Seiruune. She guessed they should be there by evening. Zel had said that it would be a few days. Meg guessed that he had misjudged it. (Or it was a fanfic typo!)   
"So-o, Meg," began Xelloss. Even if it wasn't David Moo's voice, Xelloss still had that annoying way of talking. It wasn't his voice itself that was annoying, just the way he talked. That, of course, was exactly his intention.   
"Yes?" asked Meg, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"I heard you got attacked by bandits," he said.  
Ouch. Meg stopped walking. "How do you know that?" she said, trying not to loose her temper.  
"I saw," relpied Xelloss with his usual smirk.  
Ouch ouch ouch ouch... ouch. That was exactly what Meg was going to do to Xelloss. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!! YOU CAN GO TO *bleep*ing HELL!!" she screamed running to attack him. Just before she punched his face he teleported out of the way. Meg stumbled and fell.  
"The water turned pretty red. Of course, it was nothing compared to how red your face is now," said Xelloss.  
Meg got up and ran to attack again. "WHY YOU BLANKETY BLANK BLANK!!!!" she shouted, outraged. Again, the blanks weren't blank.   
Zel's eyes widened. He had never heard a girl curse like that before. Hell, he had never seen a man cuss like that, ever. He would tell her to stop, but he was too worried that if he did HE would become the victem of her wrath.   
Xelloss was enjoying himself. This vaugly reminded him of the fueds he had had with Filia, way back when. Except Filia didn't cuss like that.   
Zel sighed. He really should try to stop Meg, before she exausted herself. "Uh, Meg..." he began.  
Meg turned and glared at him. He took a step back. Meg had to chuckle. "Scared? What could I possibly do to hurt you?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. It amused her to see the chimera afraid.   
Zel shrugged. "I've... never heard anyone swear like that," he said.  
"I've heard worse," replied Meg coolly. She continued on the path to Seiruune, trying to forget about Xelloss.   
  
To be Continued...   
  
Okay, a little hentai there, but hey. 


	5. Seiruune

Chapter 5- Seiruune  
  
Meg's guess was a little off; they were there about an hour after sunset. She wished she hadn't yelled at Xelloss. Not that she didn't think he deserved it, but it had made her headache worse.   
They walked through Seiruune trying to find an inn. Xelloss followed them, just to be his annoying self. When they finally found an inn, Zel reserved their rooms and bought dinner, since he was the only one who had money. Meg was pretty hungry, since they hadn't stopped for lunch. She guessed that Zel was in a hurry to get to Seiruune, hoping that Xelloss would leave once they did. Meg had hoped the same, but they were both wrong.   
Meg had a lot for dinner. She apologized to Zel for how much she had eaten. He replied that it was nothing compared to what Lina would eat if someone else paid for her meal. Meg had to agree.   
As Meg went to bed, she wondered if she'd get to meet Lina and the others. She had to wonder what their reaction would be. Gourry probably wouldn't understand. Zel hadn't shown much reation, Meg recalled, but she guessed he was somewhat annoyed, or perhaps embarassed, about so many people being able to see his face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg wasn't sure what time she woke up, but she guessed that it was around eight or so. She got dressed, still in the Lina costume, and went downstairs. Zel and Xelloss weren't up yet, so she guessed that they were still sleeping. She wondered wether or not Xelloss actually slept. Maybe he was reporting to the Beast Master. Either way, he wasn't there and Meg was greatful for that. She sat down at a table and waited for Zelgadiss. In a few minutes she saw him walk down the stairs, his hood on. He sat down across from her.  
"You know, Zel. You'll probably never see any of these people again for the rest of you life," she said, gesturing to inicate the other people in the resturant. "And even if you did, they won't reconize you once you get your cure," she commented.  
"What are you getting at?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.  
"Oh, nothing. Just you seem to value the opinion of a bunch of total strangers so much," Meg shrugged. "I mean, why should you care what they think?" she asked. She had always wondered this herself, and now she finally got to ask the chimera himself.  
Zel remained silent. Then he got up and walked out the door. Meg doubted he would come back.  
"Oh, you've done it now," said Xelloss, appearing next to her.   
But Meg didn't hear him. She had already run out after him. She wished she hadn't said that. She really, really wished she hadn't said that. She looked around, and spotted soon saw him. She pushed her way through the crowd. "Zel!" she called, repeatedly. She knew that he heard her, but he was too angry with her to listen. "ZELGADISS GREYWERS!!" she screamed at him. He stopped and turned to face her. She caught up with him.   
"What's wrong? Not done insulting me yet? Or do you just need my money?" he asked coldly.   
"Zel, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it's just...." Meg trailed off. Zelgadiss was walking away. Meg ran to catch up with him again.  
"You cannot even begin to comprehend what my life is like. Everywere I go, I am considered a freak," he said coldly.  
"C'mon. It's not that bad," she said.  
"Don't bother with that Meg."  
"I'm serious. I've met a lot of people who watch Slayers and I still have yet to meet someone who thinks you're ugly," said Meg seriously.  
"I doubt that," said Zel.  
Meg sighed. "Believe what you want, but it's true."  
Zel remained silent. Meg guessed he was still mad.  
"It could be worse," she ventured.  
"How?" asked Zel immediately.  
"You could look like Xelloss," said Meg seriously.  
Zel stared at her to be sure she was serious.  
"Or you could look like Rezzo," continued Meg.  
Zel looked puzzled.  
"Or you could be pink," said Meg, sounding like she could go on for awhile.  
"Okay, I get the picture," said Zel, with just a hint of a smile.  
"Good."  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think of my appearance?"  
Meg thought a little. "Most girls in my world who know you think you very handsome," she said.  
Zel may have blushed, but Meg couldn't tell. "That is not your opinion."  
Meg thought some more. Then she shrugged. "I think you look cool," she said.  
Zel remained silent.   
"Zel!" called a female voice from behind them. They turned to see a very familar redhead.   
"Lina!" said Zel and Meg together.  
Lina, who was being trailed by Gourry and Amelia, stopped and stared. Amelia and Gourry caught up. "Miss Lina! Why did you run off like that?" asked an annoyed Amelia.  
"How did you know my name?" asked Lina, staring at Meg.   
"It's a long story. There's something called television in my world, wich is like moving pictures, and there's a show about you guys on it," explained Meg.  
"In... your world?" asked Lina.  
"Yes. It's completely different from any world in this universe," said Meg. Lina and Amelia nodded, understanding this. Gourry looked confused.   
"And that is also why I am dressed as Lina. I had painted my hair red, but I washed that out. When Zel found me he thought I was Lina," said Meg.  
Gourry eyed Meg's chest. "But how could you mistake a girl like her for Lina?" he asked.  
"Don't look at me like that you perv!!" yelled Meg, kicking him in the shin.  
"And don't insult me like that!!" yelled Lina, hitting him.  
"Uh, maybe we should find an inn. We can discuss this better over food," said Amelia. As if Lina and Gourry could discuss anything when they were eating.   
Everyone agreed to this. As the were walking, Meg wispered into Zel's ear, "Did you pay the bill at the other inn?"  
"....Oops," said Zel.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Next time: Xelloss!! What do you mean Meg has a disease!? Where's the doctor?   
  
The next chapter: Meg's Illness 


	6. Meg's illness

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. ^_^;; It probably cost me what little readers I had. *sniff* Anyway, I'm gonna try to finish up this fic quickly, it's almost done. I'd be surprised if it went over ten chapters.  
  
Chapter 6- Meg's Illness  
  
Meg woke up in the middle of the night. She felt terrible. She had a splitting headache. Worse, she had an awful stomache ache. She had absolutely no idea what time it was. It was pitch black outside.   
Meg walked into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet several times. She flushed the toilet. She still felt terrible. Her stomache still hurt. She vomited again.  
  
Zelgadiss heard something coming from Meg's room. He wasn't sure what it was. Curious, he decided to check. He knocked on her door.   
"Come in," said Meg weakly.   
Zel walked into her room. The light was on in the bathroom, so he went in there. He saw Meg leaning over the toilet. He kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. He put his hand on her forehead and pulled it off immediately. 'She's burning up,' he thought to himself.  
Meg shook her head. "Move. I'm gonna..." she began. She vomited.   
Zel got her a glass of water from the sink. "Rinse your mouth out with this," he said, giving it to her. "Don't swallow it; it won't stay down."  
"Thanks," said Meg, doing what he told her. She vomitted again, and blood trailed down her chin. She wiped it off and stared at it. She had heard of people vomitting up blood before, but only when they were really sick.  
"Meg...." said Zelgadiss nervously. "I think we need to get a doctor."  
Meg vomitted up more blood. "Yeah," she said weakly.   
"Will you be okay on your own a few minutes?" he asked. Meg nodded. Zelgadiss walked out of Meg's room, through the hall, and into Lina's room. "Lina," he said somewhat loudly.   
Lina rolled over and opened her eyes. "Zel? What....?"   
"Meg's really sick. She's vomitting blood, and she has a fever," he said bluntly.  
Lina sat up, her sleepiness vanishing. "You wake up the others and get a doctor. I'll check on Meg," said Lina.  
Lina went into Meg's room. Meg looked up at her, then vomitted blood again. "Zel didn't heal you, did he?" asked Lina.  
"Heal?" asked Meg. "No."  
"Zel no baka," muttered Lina. She held a healing spell to Meg's back. "This can't cure the sickness, but should help stop the bleeding," Lina explained.  
"Thanks," said Meg weakly.  
Now Zel came in. "Gourry and Amelia are going to find a doctor," he said.   
Lina got up and walked over to Zel. "Zel, tell me something," she said, sounding more than a little pissed. "Why didn't you use a recovery spell on Meg before you woke me up?" she asked.  
"I... guess I just wasn't thinking," he said.  
Lina looked at him. "That's not like you," she commented. She let the matter drop.   
Meg vomitted again, but there was no blood.   
The doctor came about five minutes later. He looked like he had just fallen out of bed. He asked the Amelia, Gourry, Zel and Lina to leave. "Now, Meg," he said gently, after feeling her forehead. "Have you had any other sympoms other than vomitting and fever? Any sore throat, hot flashes, headache?" he asked.  
"I had a bad headache yesterday morning," she said.   
He nodded. "I recomend you stay in bed a couple of days," he said. "Be sure and tell your friends of any more symptoms," he said.  
Meg nodded reluctantly. She didn't like to have people fussing over her.  
The doctor walked out were the others were waiting. "She should stay in bed for a few days. Watch for any more symptoms. If they show up then tell me," he said.  
"What does she have? Is it serious?" asked Lina.  
"It's too early too tell what she has. It may or may not be serious," said the doctor.  
They nodded. The doctor left.   
"Well, this is certaintly an interesting turn of events," said an all too familiar voice.  
"Xelloss!" exclaimed Lina. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, just thought I'd stop by," he said.  
Lina grabbed him by the collar. "Great. Meg's sick and now you show up. I bet you came here just to bother Meg!" she yelled.  
"No, that's not it," said Xelloss. "I came to tell you why Meg is sick," he said.  
Zel didn't like this. If the mozoku was offering information it couldn't be good.  
"Meg has a disease called Kimosis Disease," said Xelloss.  
Lina's face paled. "K-Kimosis?" she whispered. She shoved Xelloss away. "You rotton liar!" she said through gritted teeth.  
"That's were you're wrong," said Xelloss. "I never lie."  
"That's unjust Mr. Xelloss! It's true that you've never lied to us before but that doesn't mean you never will!" shouted Amelia.  
"Besides, it's impossible for her to have that disease," said Lina, smirking. "Everybody's immune to it. In order to get it you'd have to...." then she stopped. In order to get it you'd have to be from another world. Which was exactly the case with Meg. Then she shook her head. "No! That still doesn't mean that that's what Meg has," said Lina, though she seemed less than certain.  
"If you say so," said Xelloss, disappearing.  
"What's is this Kimosis Disease, anyway?" asked Gourry.  
"Two hundred years ago, a plague swept through out the land, killing many people. People called the disease Kimosis. It started with a splitting headache, then vomitting and fever. Then people had hot and cold flashes and terrible coughing fits. Sometimes they even got delierious. Then the rashes appeared, all over the person's skin. If people got the rashes, it was too late. After a while, people built up an immunity to it. There hasn't been a reported case in over two hundred years," said Lina.  
"Do you think that's what she has?" asked Gourry.  
"I don't know. There are lots of things that start with the symptoms Meg has. Very few of them are fatal. It's probably just one of those," said Lina.  
"Yeah! Of course it's one of those!" said Amelia cheerfully.   
"But.... maybe, just to be safe, we should send a message to Sylpheel," said Lina slowly.  
Zel knew why. If it was Kimosis, Meg would probably die. But if Sylpeel were around, she could ressurect Meg. But if Meg remained dead for twently-four hours, it would be too late.  
"Okay. I'll send a message to Sairagg in the morning," said Lina. "In the meantime, let's get some sleep," she said.  
The others nodded and went to their seprate rooms. All except for Zelgadiss. He stared at the door to Meg's room for a few minutes. Then he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He found Meg asleep on her bed. He looked at her silently, and then he left.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Next Time: Zelgadiss seems to be getting to like Meg...   
  
Next Chapter: More Symptoms  



	7. More Symptoms

Chapter 7- More Symptoms  
  
Meg awoke early the next moring. She shivered. It was really cold. She wrapped herself tightly in the blankets.   
Someone knocked on the door.   
"Come in," said Meg, hoping it wasn't Xelloss.  
The door opened, and Meg saw Zelgadiss with a tray of food. "I brought you some breakfast," he said.   
"Thanks," said Meg, sitting up. She wrapped the blankets around herself.   
"Are you cold?" asked Zelgadiss, setting the tray on the nightstand next to her.   
"Yeah, it's freezing," said Meg, shivering slightly.  
Zelgadiss looked worried.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Meg.   
Zel shook his head. "No... it's nothing," he said. He had a somewhat pained look in his eyes, but Meg decided to let the matter drop. "I'll send Lina up in a few minutes," he said.   
"Alright," said Meg.  
Zelgadiss walked down the stairs, somewhat dazed. Meg had had a headache yesterday morning, then last night she had been vomitting and had a fever, now she was freezing in this warm inn? Could she really have the Kimosis Disease?  
"How's she doing?" asked Lina.  
"She's cold," said Zel shortly.  
Lina bit her lip. Another symptom of Kimosis. "Amelia, bring the doctor back here. I'll go keep Meg company," she said.   
Amelia got up and walked out the door and down the street to the doctor's house. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened, and the doctor was standing there. "Oh, aren't you one of the people with that sick girl?" he asked immediately.   
"Um, yes. We think she may be having a cold flash," said Amelia.  
"Hmm. Perhaps I should take a blood test," said the doctor thoughtfully. He got his bag and he and Amelia headed back to the inn.   
"Um, just one thing..." said Amelia.  
"Yes?"  
"She doesn't know that we sent for you... so...."  
"I'll tell her that I thought it would be a good idea to take a blood test, just to be safe," agreed the doctor, understanding.  
"Thanks," said Amelia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor had taken a sample of Meg's blood. He had then went in to Lina's room to anaylize it. When he came out, his face was pale and he wore a bewildered expression.  
Everyone waited expectantly. The doctor sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this," he began."  
Zelgadiss gulped. That didn't sound promising.   
"Do you know of the Kimosis Disease?" asked the doctor.  
Lina slumped back against the wall, her hand over her face. "Oh, gods, no..."  
"Yes, we know of it," said Zelgadiss quietly.  
"There hasn't been a reported case of it in over two hundred years.... but, it seems, that your friend Meg has somehow gotten it," said the doctor quietly.  
Amelia didn't try to hide her tears.   
"Now, there is a chance that she will survive," said the doctor.  
"Our friend Sylpheel will come and ressurect her," said Gourry, but even he seemed uncertain.  
"How long until.... I mean, if she...." said Lina.  
"If she survives the first three days, then her chances of recovery will increase dramatically everyday," said the doctor.  
"Three days..." murmmured Zelgadiss.  
"I'll be back to check on her tomorrow," said the doctor.  
"What are we supposed to tell her?" asked Lina bluntly.  
"I don't know," said the doctor. He left.   
Zelgadiss stood expressionless. He knew that Sairagg was a week's walk away from here. "I'll check on Meg," he said. He went into Meg's room to find her on the floor. He guessed that she was down there by her own will, since she had taken her pillow with her. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.   
"Zel... it's too hot..." she moaned.   
Zelgadiss couldn't stand to see Meg suffer like this. "Meg..." He took the blankets off the bed, folded them, and set them on the floor. He put Meg back on the bed. "If you need the blankets, they'll be right there," he said pointing. Meg nodded as Zelgadiss left. He found that there was nobody in the hall but him. The others had gone down to the resturant, he guessed.   
Zelgadiss began to walk down the stairs.  
"You love her," said a familiar voice.  
Zelgadiss didn't answer.  
"Don't wait too long to tell her," said Xelloss. He vanished before Zelgadiss could say anything.   
Damn that mozoku! thought Zeldadiss. Of course, he knew that Xelloss was right.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Time: Zel, you have to tell her... you can't afford to wait.  
  
Next Chapter: Gone Away  
  
  



	8. Gone Away

Chapter 8- Gone Away  
  
Zelgadiss sat on a chair next to Meg's bed and watched her sleep. They hadn't told her of her disease, and the coughing fits had started yesterday.   
Meg coughed again, in her sleep.   
Zelgadiss sighed inwardly.   
"Zelgadiss...." moaned Meg. "I'm sorry," she muttered.   
"Sorry?" asked Zelgadiss, before realizing that Meg was talking in her sleep.   
Meg woke up. "Zel?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's me," he said.   
Meg smiled a little, then coughed. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you," she said.   
Zel smiled. "It's okay, we don't mind."  
Meg sat up, and immediately went into another coughing fit. She coughed up blood.   
"Meg!" cried Zel, alarmed. He quickly healed her to stop the bleeding. Meg passed out. Zelgadiss caught her before she fell off the bed.   
"Zelgadiss...." she murmumured. "I love you."  
Zelgadiss almost dropped Meg out of shock. She loved him? No, he thought. She must be delierious. As Zelgadiss put Meg on the bed, he noticed something on her arm. A rash. Zelgadiss choked. Lina's words echoed in his mind. "If a person got the rashes, then it was too late..."  
"Meg..." Zelgadiss sobbed. "Damn that stupid disease."  
"Zelgadiss?" asked Meg, waking up again. She coughed.  
"I'm here," he said.  
"I...... I'm gonna die, aren't I?" she asked quietly.   
"Yes," whispered Zelgadiss. "If you can stay alive for another five days, then Sylpheel will be able to come and ressurect you."  
"I.... don't think... I can," she murmured.  
Zelgadiss sobbed. "Meg...."  
Meg passed out again. Zelgadiss woke up Lina, Amelia, and Gourry. Xelloss also came into Meg's room. For the next few hours, Meg went in and out of consioussness. Then, she woke up. She looked Zelgadiss right in the eye. "Zelgadiss, I don't think.... I can make it anymore...." she said.   
"Meg, don't say that!" said Lina.  
"Zelgadiss?" asked Meg.  
"I'm here," he said.  
"I.... love you...." said Meg.   
"Meg... I love you too," he said.  
Meg smiled and lost consiousness. Then, her body disappeared. Meg was gone, and it was impossible for her to be revived.  
"What happened?" asked Lina.  
"A person must die in the world they were born in," said Xelloss.   
"What does that mean?" growled Zelgadiss.  
"She wasn't born in this world, so she couldn't die in this world."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Back Home

Chapter 9- Back Home  
  
*Beep....Beep....Beep....*  
Meg twitched. She was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was.... dying. She had died. So was this heven?  
She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a tiled ceiling. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a bed, wearing a light green nightgown sort of thing.   
She got up and walked over to a window. She heard a car horn honk, and saw several cars and people on the street below. She was home. She looked around. She was in a hospital. A nurse walked in the door, and stared at Meg in shock. "You're awake!" she said.  
"What happened?" asked Meg, still not sure what was going on.  
"Why, when you went into that cave, you didn't come out for half an hour. Your friends went looking for you, and found you unconsiouss inside the cave. You've been in a coma for the past four days."  
"A coma? Then it must have been a dream..." she murmured.  
  
  
Three days later....  
  
Meg still wasn't certain if what had happened was a dream. "It had to be a dream," she told herself, but it had seemed so.... so real. Meg couldn't stop thinking about the dream, if it was a dream. Her parents were begining to worry about her.   
"I'm going for a walk," she told her parents.   
Meg walked aimlessly around the neighborhood for awhile. Soon she found herself standing in front of the cave. She sighed. She missed Zelgadiss so much. She... was still in love with him, even though her dream was over... if it was a dream.  
"I thought you might be here," said Katie, walking up behind Meg.  
"Hi," said Meg.  
"What's wrong, Meg? You haven't been the same since.... you know."  
Meg shook her head. "I had a dream while I was in a coma. It seemed so real...."  
"Oh? What about?"  
Meg smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Come on! Tell me!"   
Meg turned and faced Katie. "You really want to know?" she said, still smirking.  
"Yes!"  
Meg looked thoughtful. "Sore wa himitsu desu," she said.  
Katie pouted. "Well, you wanna go to my place?" she asked, hoping Meg would tell her about the dream later.   
"Sure," said Meg, looking back at the cave one last time. She smiled. Maybe she'd meet Zelgadiss again someday....  
  
THE END!!  
  
Author's Note: Maybe I'll write a sequel, that a big MAYBE, folks. But lots and lots of good reviews, and even suggestions, would tilt the odds in favor a sequel. ^_^ 


End file.
